Dwalin
Dwalin (2772 TE – 91 CE) – krasnolud z rodu Durina. Młodszy syn Fundina i brat Balina. Członek Kompanii Thorina Dębowej Tarczy, wziął udział w wyprawie mającej na celu odzyskanie Ereboru. Biografia Wczesne życie Dwalin urodził się podczas tułaczki krasnoludów, które uciekły z Ereboru zajętego przez Smauga w roku 2770 TE. Od 2802 roku mieszkał w Ered Luin, gdzie osiedlili się jego współplemieńcy. Wziął udział, wraz ze swoim bratem Balinem, w wyprawie Thráina II do Ereboru, które zakończyła się nie powodzeniem, samego króla krasnoludów złapał Czarnoksiężnik z Dol Guldur, natomiast Dwalinowi prawdopodobnie udało się przed nim uciec. Wyprawa do Ereboru Dwalin został wzięty pod uwagę podczas wybierania krasnoludów, którzy mieli wziąć udział w wyprawie do Ereboru. Jako pierwszy przybył na spotkanie organizacyjne, które odbyło się w norce Bilbo Bagginsa, gdzie poznał swojego przyszłego współtowarzysza podróży. Wraz ze swoimi towarzyszami śpiewał pieśni, jak również grał je, używając swojej wiolonczeli oraz brał udział w uczcie, z dań znajdujących się w spiżarni hobbitaJ.R.R Tolkien, Hobbit, czyli tam i z powrotem, Nieproszeni goście. Wraz z gromadą krasnoludów wyruszył następnego dnia przygotować się do wyprawy. Gdy spóźniony hobbit przybył na spotkanie Pod Zielonym Smokiem, w Nad Wodą, Dwalin usłużył mu życiową radą, na temat rzeczy, których zapomniał ze sobą zabrać. Rzekł mu, że w ciągu dalszej podróży większość z nich będzie niepotrzebna i poradzi sobie bez nich. Ponadto, podarował mu swój zapasowy kaptur oraz płaszcz. O godzinie jedenastej wyruszył z resztą współtowarzyszy w kierunku Ereboru. Podróżowali coraz bardziej na wschód, oddalając się od miejsc gęsto zamieszkanych przez ludzi, czy hobbitów. Gdy pierwszy raz obozowali pod gołym niebem. Jednak gdy w oddali zobaczyli ogień krasnoludy postanowiły wysłać hobbita na zwiady. Gdy Bilbo nie wracał, każdy z krasnoludów wychodził po kolei zobaczyć co jest w tamtym miejscu. Były tam trzy trolle, które złapały Dwalina jako drugiego krasnoluda, który wyszedł z lasu i wrzucili go do worka, gdzie leżał obok swojego brata Balina, a wkrótce wśród reszty towarzyszy. Dzięki sztuce, Gandalf uratował krasnoludów. Po splądrowaniu ich piwnicy kompania, z Dwalinem w składzie, wyruszyła dalej na zachód. Następnie dotarli do Rivendell, gdzie odpoczęli przez pewien czas. Imię Dwalina zostało wymienione przez elfów, które śpiewały gdy kompania wjeżdżała do Imladris. Po opuszczeniu Rivendell, grupa krasnoludów, wraz z Dwalinem, przeprawiała się przez Góry Mgliste, gdzie po drodze zostali porwani przez goblinów. Gdy uciekli już z ich podziemnych siedzib, zostali dogonieni przez wilki. Dwalin wraz ze swoim bratem, Balinem, wspięli się na strzelistą jodłę, gdzie u jej szczytu szukali wygodnego i bezpiecznego miejsca, aby obronić się przed wilkami oraz goblinami, które przybyły za pewien czasJ.R.R Tolkien, Hobbit, czyli tam i z powrotem, Z patelni w ogień, str. 75, przekład Marii Skibniewskiej, 1988. Gdy wydawało się, że ich sytuacja jest beznadziejna uratowały ich orły. Następnie udali się do domu Beorna. Grupa krasnoludów podzieliła się na kilka par, gdzie w ten sposób podchodzili do tego domostwa. Dwalin, wraz z Balinem, weszli do domu gospodarza na wezwanie Gandalfa, jako siódma i ósma osoba z kompanii. Przywitali się z Beornem, wedle najwytworniejszych krasnoludzkich zwyczajów, składali niskie ukłony, kiwali głowami, zginali karki, a kapturami machali przy własnych kolanach. Co dla Beorna wydało się komiczne, aż go rozśmieszyliJ.R.R Tolkien, Hobbit, czyli tam i z powrotem, Dziwna kwatera, str. 91, przekład Marii Skibniewskiej, 1988. Przebywali przez pewien czas w domu Beorna, a następnie postanowili udać się dalej na wschód. Ruszyli długą drogę przez Mroczną Puszczę. Podczas przeprawiana się przez Zaczarowaną Rzekę łodzią, Dwalin robił to jako ostatni razem z BomburemJ.R.R Tolkien, Hobbit, czyli tam i z powrotem, Muchy i pająki, str. 108, przekład Marii Skibniewskiej, 1988. Po walce z Wielkimi Pająkami, to Dwalin jako pierwszy zauważył, że w kompanii brakowało Thorina. Następnego dnia i on został zabrany, do królestwa Thranduila, gdzie został zamknięty w jednej z cel, tak jak i Thorin i reszta towarzyszy z wyjątkiem Bilba. Gdy dzięki pomocy hobbita udało im się uciec w beczkach, Dwalin był jednym z najbardziej poobijanych krasnoludów. Gdy przeszli przez Esgaroth, znaleźli się pod Samotną Górą i nie mogli dostać się do środka, to Dwalin rzekł, iż Bilbo, jako włamywacz, powinien wejść przez główną bramę i rozejrzeć się we wnętrzu góry. Brał udział w walkach podczas Bitwy Pięciu Armii. Przeżył ją, a następnie otrzymał swoją część ze skarbów Ereboru. W odnowionym Królestwie pod Górą zajmował niewątpliwie wysoką pozycję. Podczas Wojny o Pierścień najpewniej walczył w bitwie o Dale. Dalsze losy Dwalin w 3019 roku TE był jednym z siedmiu krasnoludami z kompanii Thorina, którzy nadal mieszkali w Ereborze. Dwalin żył 340 lat, umarł najpóźniej ze wszystkich członków Kompanii Thorina. Charakterystyka Dwalin miał długą błękitną brodę, którą zazwyczaj zakładał za złoty pas. Jego oczy były jasno błyszczące. W czasie podróży nosił ciemnozielony płaszcz z kapturemJ.R.R Tolkien, Hobbit, czyli tam i z powrotem, Nieproszeni goście, str. 7, przekład Marii Skibniewskiej, 1988. Był śmiałym, dobrze wychowanym, znającym maniery krasnoludemJ.R.R Tolkien, Hobbit, czyli tam i z powrotem, Dziwna kwatera, str. 91, przekład Marii Skibniewskiej, 1988. Ponadto, służył pomocą, gdy zauważył, że ktoś jej potrzebuje J.R.R Tolkien, Hobbit, czyli tam i z powrotem, Nieproszeni goście, str. 11, przekład Marii Skibniewskiej, 1988. Dwalin był też uzdolniony muzyczne, oprócz umiejętności śpiewu, potrafił grać na wiolonczeliJ.R.R Tolkien, Hobbit, czyli tam i z powrotem, Nieproszeni goście, str. 12, przekład Marii Skibniewskiej, 1988. Ponadto, nie był skąpcem, potrafił się dzielić swoimi rzeczami, gdy zauważył, że ktoś ich potrzebuje bardziej od niegoJ.R.R Tolkien, Hobbit, czyli tam i z powrotem, Pieczeń barania, str. 26, przekład Marii Skibniewskiej, 1988. Drzewo genealogiczne Imię Dwalina zostało zapożyczone przez Tolkiena z Eddy Poetyckiej, gdzie w oryginalnym języku brzmiało Dvalinn, a po przetłumaczeniu jej na angielski DvalinThe Poetic Edda, Hovamol, przetłumaczone przez Henry Adams Bellows, Edwin Mellen Pr, 1991, ISBN-13: 978-0889467835. Pochodzi ono od słowa "dvelia", które oznacza 'zwodzić'. Wynika z tego, że jego imię oznacza 'ten, który dał się oszukać'Barbara Augustyn, Karły – zdolne dzieci mroku, na podstawie - Edda poetycka, przeł. A. Załuska–Stromberg, Wrocław 1986. Kreacja w adaptacjach The Hobbit (1966) Dwalin nie występuje w tej adaptacji, podobnie jak pozostali krasnoludowie z Kompanii Thorina. thumb|241x241px|Dwalin w adaptacji z 1977 roku Hobbit (1977) Dwalin w tej animowanej wersji hobbita, został przedstawiony jako postać z szarym płaszczem, nie ciemnozielonym, a jego broda nie była błękitna, ale biała. Hobbit (trylogia filmowa) Rolę Dwalina w filmie Hobbit zagrał Graham McTavish. W filmowej adaptacji używał młota bojowego. Ponadto przewyższa wzrostem innych krasnoludów. Ma ogolony czubek głowy, gdzie znajdują się liczne tatuaże. Ma gęstą brodę o czarnej barwie, z kilkoma siwymi kosmykami, co odróżnia go od książkowego pierwowzoru, ze względu na jej inny kolor oraz długość. Ubiera się w ciemne barwy, co też jest niezgodne z opisem jego pasa i kaptura z książki. Opis Dwalina ujawniło studio pracujące nad filmem: Dwalin to znakomity wojownik. Otwarcie mówi to, co myśli, i nie potrafi ścierpieć głupców. Jest żarliwie lojalny wobec Thorina Dębowej Tarczy i pokłada niezachwianą wiarę w przywództwo swego przyjaciela. Dwalin jest weteranem licznych walk, a instynkt podpowiada mu, by nie ufać nikomu, kto nie jest krasnoludem. Zwłaszcza elfom. Jest dumnym, mężnym i jednym z najwyższych krasnoludów, nie pokłoni się nikomu, kto nie zasłużył sobie na jego szacunek. thumb|258x258px|Dwalin w adaptacji z 2003 roku Nie tylko wygląd Dwalina został zmieniony w filmach reżyserowanych przez Petera Jacksona. Dodano mu również kilka istotnych wątków, w fabule trylogii filmowej, o których nie ma mowy w książce J.R.R Tolkiena. Zamiast walczenia przy Samotnej Górze, jak to miało miejsce w książce, Dwalin, podczas Bitwy Pięciu Armii, wraz z Thorinem, Kílim i Fílim udają się na kozicach, na Krucze Wzgórze, gdzie mają zamiar zabić Azoga. The Hobbit (1968) - Audycja radiowa Rolę Dwalina odegrał Lockwood West The Hobbit (1979) - Audycja radiowa Głos Dwalina oddał Carl Hague. The Hobbit (2003) Dwalin jest przedstawiony jako niebieskobrody krasnolud. The Lord of the Rings Online (2007) Dwalin jest niegrywalną postacią, którą można spotkać w sali Thorina. LEGO The Hobbit (2014) Dwalin jest jedną z grywalnych postaci w grze, a został przedstawiony w trzech wersjach, jako młody, jako starzy krasnolud oraz w stroju z Esgaroth. Posługuje się trzema przyrządami: chwytakiem, trzymaczem i młotem. Posiada takie umiejętności jak - niszczenie pękniętych płytek, przesuwanie klocków uderzeniem młota oraz miażdżący cios toporami. Ciekawostki *Dwalin mógł brać udział w wojnie z orkami w latach 2793–2799. ca:Dwalin de:Dwalin en:Dwalin es:Dwalin fr:Dwalin he:דוואלין it:Dwalin nl:Dwalin pt-br:Dwalin ru:Двалин zh:德瓦林 (Dwalin) Kategoria:Postacie Trzeciej Ery Kategoria:Członkowie kompanii Thorina Kategoria:Plemię Durina Kategoria:Wzorowe artykuły